pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Aang: Christmas Crossover
Part 1 It was a normal day when Phineas and Ferb were wondering what to do and they remember it's Christmas Eve and tomorrow Christmas so they invite Isabella over have fun on Christmas Eve by make a portal to allow them to bring people from another T.V. show which they happened to pick Avatar the last airbender and the Avatar the last airbender cast comes out of the portal and then they see it's 10:00 at night takes a long time to grab people from another T.V. show and then when Phineas and Ferb wake up they see the Avatar the last airbender cast but little do they know when they got to Danville on Christmas Eve Azula came to also so they find a note but Aang and Zuko are the first one to notice it. Dear Avatar the last airbender cast and Phineas and Ferb and Isabella " We got Toph to make the biggest rock mountain in all the world and you can only come in exchange for Zuko and Aang" P.S. Do not look for us that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated and then Phineas says Aang should go with Perry he's always dissappearing look there he goes and then Aang leaves with Perry. Part 2 Meanwhile while Aang is following Perry to his secret hideout at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated that's right Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Azula team up and they make sure that Toph is comfortable in chains because she is last plan got destoyed so the place looks ugly when Azula came over but now they're working as a team just about untill the time Perry and anng came crashing through the roof so Azula is dissappointed Zuko couldn't come so they will have to send Zuko a message and Aang realises that's a bad thing and Aang goes against Azula and Perry goes against Dr. Doofenshmirtz usual the battle has now begun for Christmas. Part 3 Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletchers house the Avatar the last airbender cast and Phineas and Ferb wait but then Candace comes in and says" i'm telling mom" and leaves but Zuko and Katara stay with Isabella and they all start to get worried so they start heading towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Aang and Phineas is doing good fighting Azula but she will not give up so since that happens they just can't win Aang and Perry are clearly outnumbered clearly because it's 2 to 2 so then santa claus the Phineas and Ferb universe uses his powers to free Toph and then santa heads out with blay'n and clewn't and then Isabella, Zuko and Katara get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated and Zuko teams up with Aang to stop Azula and Katara teams up with Toph and Perry to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and now they are clearly out numbered which is Dr.Doofenshmirtz and Azula so they lose and they start heading back to the house on Christmas. Part 4 The Avatar the last airbender cast leaves with Toph and Azula to their own universe so the Flynn- Fletchers can have some fun on Christmas and they do and they get to open their presents after everything. Songs None Continuity The second Phineas and Ferb Christmas crossover the first being Phineas and Bart: A Christmas Crossover Cast Phineas- Vincent Martella Ferb- Thomas Sangstar Candace- Ashley Tisdale cameo Isabella- Alyson Stoner Perry- Dee Bradley Baker Dr. Doofenshmirtz- Dan Povenmire Santa Claus- Clany Brown cameo Blay'n- Mat Horne speaking cameo Clewn't- Bruce Mackinnon speaking cameo Special guest cast Aang- Zack Tyler Katara- Mae Whitman Zuko- Dante Basco Toph- Jessie Flower Azula- Grey Delisle Sokka- Jack Desena mentioned Appa- Dee Bradley Baker cameo Category:Holiday Specials Category:Christmas Special Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works